narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dao Shin
Dao Shin is a skilled kunoichi of Shin-Lin Clan of the eastern continent in Naruto World. She, just like her other siblings and clan members, belongs to the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), located in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. In Shin-Lin Siblings Team she is the last, the eighth born after Lao Shin, Shao Lin, Nao Lin, Tao Shin, Gao Shin, Mao Shin and her elder twin, Chao Lin. Dao belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's generation. She is of the same age as Naruto and his friends. She appears in FanFiction book series Gaara's Romance written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. She is one of the main characters of the first volume of the series, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. While her eldest sister, Lao Shin, is the inheritor and wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, Dao is the vessel of its Light Blue Spirit part, which Lao gave her in order to heal her from her wounds and help her stand back on her feet after the destruction of their village, the Hidden Fir (Mominokigakure). In Shin-Lin Siblings Team's sub-squads, Dao, together with her twin brother, Chao Lin, belongs to two-men sub-squad called 'Water Twins'. Background Dao is some seconds younger than her twin brother, Chao Lin. She and Chao were only 1 year old when Akuno Hei destroyed the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), annihilated all its residents, including Shin-Lin clan members, and killed also Shin-Lin siblings' parents. He wounded all of the eight children, even killing two of them - Nao Lin and Mao Shin. The minute Lao Shin inherited Diyuma spirit from her dying father, she dispatched its parts into her siblings, in order to revive Nao and Mao, and heal the others. Thus, Dao also got her spirit part and became the vessel of Light Blue Spirit. After this said event, Lao began raising, nurturing, training and educating her orphaned siblings all alone. Dao was always grateful to her for this, just like all of her siblings. In childhood Dao was a very calm, reserved, and somewhat shy girl. She could rarely express her emotions, thoughts, and desires. She always hid behind her twin brother's, Chao Lin's back, who was the closest sibling to her, and whom she loved a lot. She would always rely on him, and never quit his side. She and Chao were inseparable, just like two shades of blue - light blue (Dao Shin) and dark blue (Chao Lin). Dao loved having water around. She and her twin, Chao, would easily get tired in deserts. They enjoyed relaxing on the beach and swimming. Dao's initial chakra nature is Water. Later, in her teen years, she developed also secondary nature - the Wind, and acquired a powerful Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release - the combination of Water and Wind natures. Dao couldn't use her wind nature separably though. Personality As said, Dao was a very calm, reserved, and shy person. She rarely expressed her emotions, feelings, desires, thoughts... The only one she could openly speak to was her elder twin, Chao, and occasionally her other siblings as well. She enjoyed her sisters' company too. Unlike her one year older sister, Mao Shin, she didn't allow her two sisters, Tao Shin and Gao Shin, to bully her. She could stand up for herself and so she instead gained their respect (though it was partly because Dao owned great Ninjutsu skills, just like Tao and Gao, so she considered herself equal to them, while Mao, lacking Ninjutsu skills, had a hard time finally gaining confidence in herself). Dao was always devoting herself to others - her siblings, her friends, and later - her family (husband and son), and her nephews and nieces. Because of her extreme kindness, softness and strong will, she became the Head of Mominoki Hospital after she and her siblings rebuilt the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) on the eastern continent, at its previous location. She became the Hospital Elder also because she had the healing powers, just like her twin brother, Chao. Dao loved her husband, Kokujin, unconditionally. She firstly met him while battling Akuno Hei together with her siblings and western friends (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Gaara). Kokujin, her husband, initially belonged to Hei Clan, and was in fact Akuno Hei's only son, but he couldn't forgive his father his enormous crimes and sins, so he helped Shin-Lin siblings and strove to regain his dignity. Thus, in the end, the leader of Shin-Lin Clan (the leader of survivor Shin-Lin siblings), Lao Shin, let him join the clan, but in exchange took away his blackened powers, which Kokujin gave up with pleasure, as he wanted to step on the bright path. After that, Kokujin married Dao Shin, whom he had fallen in love with, and officially became the clan member, acquiring surname 'Lin'. He and Dao were a very loving family, both being kind, tender, and caring. Dao was a very soft and caring mother. Mekano Lin, her only son, respected her a lot for her kindness and devotion. Appearance Dao is a beautiful middle-sized young woman with long pitch black hair dropping on her shoulders. She wears a fringe covering her forehead, and has dazzling light blue eyes, sparkling like crystals. She has a pale skin indicating her noble blood of ancient Lin Clan. In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Dao wears a black ninja suit, black boots, small ninja tool bag on her thigh, and a light blue cloak. In her thirties, Dao wears black boots, a black ninja suit and light blue robes over it. Abilities Dao Shin is a strong ninja skilled in Ninjutsu and Soul Release. She also performs Summoning Jutsu, her and her twin brother's, Chao Lin's ninja animals being whales. Dao and Chao can also summon the Whale Sage - blue whale Kujira, and his son, white-coloured whale, Baijing. Dao's initial chakra nature is Water. She later develops Wind Style as well, acquiring her powerful Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release, which allows her to create ice and manipulate it. Dao's water is regarded as 'light blue', which means that she mostly manipulates river, rain, lake and underground water. She can cause strong rainstorms, inundations or even force the water to pour out of the ground and dash at the enemy. Thus, Dao Shin possesses many diverse abilities - she uses her chakra natures and Kekkei Genkai, as noted, and she also uses many other techniques, including Summoning Jutsu, Light Blue Spirit Release, Diyuma Activation Combo, Soul Release, and she can also combine her chakra natures with her siblings' ones, in order to create even stronger combinations. Chakra and Physical Prowess Dao Shin has vast chakra stamina, and so she can cause rainstorms and inundations, without using up too much energy. She is also skilled in Taijutsu, just like all of her siblings. She often uses her sharp ice crystals formed around her hands in order to damage her enemy even more while fighting on close range and in hand-to-hand combat. Dao's huge stamina of Light Blue Spirit part of Diyuma helps her to share her chakra with other people and not weaken meanwhile - she is a healer ninja. Her twin brother, Chao Lin, also possesses this power. However, unlike him, Dao is devoted to treating wounded and weakened people, so soon, with her great healing skills, she took the position of Mominoki Hospital Elder in newly rebuilt Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure). Ninjutsu and Soul Energy Dao's main power is her Water Style and her Kekkei Genkai - Ice Release. Dao's Ice Release is really powerful, with a lot of different jutsu. Ice Release helps the castor form ice with Water and Wind nature combinations and use it in different styles of combat. Dao can also merge her powers with her twin brother, Chao Lin, forming stronger combinations, as Chao Lin's secondary chakra nature, Lightning, is added to their arsenal - Dao's Ice Release and Chao's Storm Release combine, creating a catastrophic snowstorm, named 'Ice Age Technique'. Dao and Chao can also combine their powers with some of their other siblings - Nao Lin (Wind), Tao Shin (Earth), Gao Shin (Fire), themselves utilizing their main chakra nature, Water. Combining their nature with their siblings' ones, Dao, Chao and the siblings can pull off really strong combinations, creating 'False' Kekkei Genkai and even Kekkei Tōta, so to say - they gain powers for Dust Release (Wind, Earth and Fire combination), Tar Release (Water, Fire and Earth combination), and sometimes, if they drain their chakra completely, they can also pull off Blood Release (all five natures combination), the famous Kekkei Mora of their Shin-Lin Clan. Dao Shin's Ice Release is a lot stronger than the one of Haku's - she can create huge icebergs and ice storms out of nothing and doesn't get drained doing so. Trivia *'Dao's name, 道 (Dào) actually means 'path' in Mandarin Chinese. '*'Dao's and Chao's birth date, June 24, was inspired by the author's brother's birth date, June 23. '*'Dao and Chao are Cancers by zodiac, just like the author's brother. '*'Dao and Chao, along with Lao Shin and Shao Lin, were the oldest Shin-Lin characters created by the author. Quotes '*(To Kokujin) "You know... We already were deceived once, so... please don't let us be deceived again... Please know that I... I trust you..." (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 24: Son of the Enemy). *'(To Sakura) ''"You're really amazing medical ninja, Sakura. I had great time with you and your friends. I hope we can meet again someday, and get to work together once more..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt. 29: Parting).